


A Calm Night Alone

by miagirl3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: England is just having a calm night all to himselfPrompt: Radio
Kudos: 3





	A Calm Night Alone

“I hate these dastardly things,” England said as he ripped his new Bluetooth headphones out of his ears and put them on the surface in front of him. He told Alfred that he didn't need them, but the dastardly oaf bought them for him anyway.

"You'll like them," England said in a mock tone of Alfred's voice. "Their wonderful and useful! He said."

“Technology. Always bloody changing. Why? Can’t people accept what they have now,” England spoke to himself as he got up to walk around. He was currently looking for something that should be collecting dust, but it was actually in prime condition.

“This house is to bloody big! I told my boss that a small house would do. I always tell them that, but all they do is buy me the biggest bloody house they can find,” England complained as he walked up another flight of stairs towards his study.

Once he was in the right room he walked up to the bookshelf and grabbed a book, one that he hasn’t read yet, and sat down in his chair. Next to his chair was a radio that he turned on and let the calming music of classical go through his ears.

“That’s better. Isn’t that right Mint Bunny?” England asked.

“It sure is England,” the mysterious green creature said as he landed in England’s lap to take a nice calming nap as his friend read his book.


End file.
